A number of training devices have been described to help martial artists increase their kicking efficiency (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,871; 6,149,554; 6,585,625 B1; 6,736,764 B1; and 6,802,799 B2). These devices assist in developing kick accuracy and strength. The prior devices however are often cumbersome and difficult to use and adjust. Further, a single device has not yet been described that enhances flexibility and strength by promoting stretching, muscle memory, balance and coordination. A need remains for a lightweight, portable device that is versatile in design and function.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.